Conventionally, a vehicle-mounted image recording device has been proposed, which is known as a drive recorder, that picks up an image of the surroundings of a vehicle by a camera installed in the vehicle, and a surrounding image and vehicle speed is then recorded when shock occurs to a vehicle due to a collision or rapid braking. By providing the drive recorder in a vehicle, when an accident occurs, it is possible to verify the cause of the accident by analyzing the recorded information. The drive recorder also raises ones consciousness with regard to safe driving, a recorded image of daily driving may be useful to improve driving safety.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a drive recorder that cyclically records an image picked up by a vehicle-mounted camera and records an image stored at the time of an accident onto another recording medium. Patent Documents 3 and 4 disclose a drive recorder that cyclically records data such as vehicle speed and gear shift position, and records running data stored at the time of an accident onto another recording medium.
A technique of displaying a track of a vehicle on a map screen based on running data is also known (for example, see Patent Document 5).    Patent Document 1: JP S63-16785-A    Patent Document 2: JP H06-237463-A    Patent Document 3: JP H06-331391-A    Patent Document 4: JP H06-186061-A    Patent Document 5: JP 2004-38489-A